


Angel of the Night

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Bartender Dean, Bisexual Dean, Blood Drinking, Cas Hates Twilight, Cas is cute and nervous until he goes vamp, Dark Castiel, Dean Has Powers, Dean Loves Twilight, Dean-Centric, Dean/Benny One Night Stand, Fluff, Happy Ending, John and Mary Are Dead, Kinda True Blood, M/M, Men of Letters were vamp slayers, Modern AU, Past Castiel/Meg Masters, Power Bottom Dean, Rough Sex, Slayer Sam, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Vampire Castiel, Vamps and Werewolves are known, Werewolf Charlie, fang kink, witches be bitches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7111921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Dean Winchester knew the night he met the vampire Castiel Shurley that his life would get this weird he probably would have drove a stake through his heart the moment he walked into the Roadhouse, but he didn't. So there they were, in love and in the middle of a fucking witch war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Like Father, Like Son

“So you’re saying this guy invited you out to dinner, then says he ‘accidentally’ ate and wasn’t hungry, then sat and watched you eat?” Dean laughed in astonishment at Jo's story. Hervelle’s Roadhouse was usually slow on Monday nights, these nights working were always Dean’s favorite. He got to down a couple of beers himself and just shoot the shit with Jo and Garth.

“Yup! I seriously think he had some weird eating fetish,” Jo giggled, picking up a dirty glass off the bar cleaning it.

“You know I’ve actually heard of people like that, they just sit and watch people eat, usually Japanese girls on the internet.” Garth added enthusiastically.

“Okay, first of all, when the fuck did you get behind the bar Garth? You don’t actually work here. Second of all, you know too much about weird eating fetishes.” Dean grabbed Garth by the shoulders pushing him away from behind the bar.

“No need to man handle me Winchester,” Garth huffed and took a seat on one of the bar stools.

“Hello, Dean or Jo! I’ve been sitting here for five minutes shaking my glass for a refill, think I can get some service here?” Jo and Dean turned to each other rolling their eyes at the drunken older man.

“Alright Edgar, relax.” Jo made her way over refilling his drink.

“Maybe it’s because you don’t need anymore Edgar.” Dean may have been a bartender but he was never the type of bartender to sit and listen to other peoples problems.

“I ain’t even that drunk boy.” Edgar slurred.

“As far as town drunks go, you sir are my favorite.” Garth couldn’t help but laugh, both getting glares from Edgar.

“Someone had to take over after your daddy got himself killed, huh son?” Edgar shot back at Dean.

“You fucking son of a bitch,” Dean made his way to Edgar grabbing him by the front of his shirt almost pulling him over the bar, “You don’t get to say shit about my old man. Got it?” Dean snarled in his face.

“Dean let him go!” Jo was helplessly tugging on Dean’s shoulders. Garth made no moved to help the two. A few others that were mingling in the bar came over, trying to get Dean to release his grip.

“Dean!” Dean finally let go turning towards Ellen, who had come from her office in the back of bar after hearing the commotion.

  
“In the back, now” Dean pushed past Jo (he’d have to apologize to her later) Dean quietly followed Ellen towards the back of the bar.

They made their way outside where the bars giant green dumpsters were located. The back lot of the bar was usually for smoking. Dean had spent a lot of time out there when he took up chain smoking for a couple of years in his early 20’s. He was seriously thinking of taking it up again.

“What the hell is your problem boy?” Ellen may have been half of Dean’s size, but god was she intimidating.

“I’m sorry Ellen,” Dean ran his fingers through his short hair, “just fucking Edgar, he was talking shit about my dad.”

Ellen nodded her head in understanding, Ellen knew better then anybody that Dean had no tolerance for people who spoke ill of his father.

“I get it Dean, I do. Just cool off awhile then head back in.” Ellen pulled Dean into a hug, kissing him lightly on the cheek before pull away and walking back inside.

Dean took this moment to repeatedly kick the side of the giant metal dumpster. Not one of his brightest ideas. Dean limped back inside making a B line straight to Jo, apologizing to her.

“It’s fine Dean,” She rose her eyebrow at Dean favoring his left foot, “You kicked the shit out of the dumpster again didn’t you?”

“No!” Dean said childishly, “shuddup woman!”

“Alright guys, I gotta head out. Need to get back to my lady love,” Garth wiggled his eyebrows.

“Gross,” Jo rolled her eyes making her way down the bar to serve customers.

“Alright man, see ya,” Dean fist bumped Garth before he made his exit.

Dean had been avoiding looking down towards the end of the bar that Edgar sat at, he decided he should apologize to the dick. Dean’s eyes searched but saw that Edgar was gone, instead sat a man. The man was maybe in his late 20’s or early 30’s, dark messy hair, very nice blue eyes and even nicer jaw line. He was staring at Dean, very intently. Dean didn’t feel like the man was trying to intimidate him, but boy did he feel intimidated.

Dean made his way to Jo, “What’s with the dude sat at Edgar’s stool, I haven’t seen him before.” Dean spoke as quietly as he could, he knew the man couldn’t hear him, it was too loud in the bar and he was too far away.

  
“I have no clue,” Jo shrugged her shoulders, “He just sat and ordered a water. He hasn’t even drank any of it, he’s just holding it.”

“He’s staring at me funny, I don’t like it.” Dean was shocked, it seemed the man had heard him. As soon as Dean vocalized he noticed the staring, the man looked away and down at his water. Interesting, maybe it was a gay thing. Dean could literally get behind the gay thing, he took a chance and made his way to the mysterious man at the end of the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I will try to do one or two chapters a week. All depends on my motivation.


	2. I'll Be Watching You

“Hey there,” Dean placed his elbows on the bar, leaning over slightly towards his mystery man.

Blue eyes looked up at him, wide eyed and adorable. Sitting up a little straighter, like he wanted to move away from Dean’s invasiveness. Perhaps he misread the gay thing.

“Hi.” The man finally said, one small word and Dean knew he wanted to hear that deep voice moan. Because damn.

“You gonna drink that water or do you want something stronger?” Dean winked and put on his best southern charm. Jo had told him once that he could charm the pants off of any man gay or straight. Dean was never one to deny himself the finer things in life, men or women. Sometimes men and women at the same time.

“I-I I can’t really drink it,” Dean furrowed his eyebrows, what?

The man noticed Dean’s confusion and clearing his throat and looking around he spoke again, “Do you have any plasma?” The man asked quietly.

Dean stood up straight, “Listen man, we don’t serve curious weirdos any plasma.” Dean crossed his arms. The amount of idiots who came into the bar wanting to taste plasma grossed him out.

“Um, I-“ The man became frustrated, instead of speaking he decided to show Dean. The man opened his mouth, suddenly two sharp fangs appeared making Dean jump. The man put them away looking sheepish.

“Oh!” Dean said trying to recover from the initial shock. “You’re actually a vamp?”

The vamp nodded, “I was too nervous to ask before, so I went with ordering water.”

“Interesting, I didn’t realize vampires could get nervous.” The man didn’t say anything, “So uh, we do have plasma, do you have a um a type you like or..?” Dean had never served a vampire, he wasn’t sure if he was asking the right question.

“Um yeah, do you have any O neg?”

Dean nodded, “Yeah, we do. I-I’ll go get it.” Dean turned and made his way to Jo grabbing her by the arm pulling her towards the back.

“What the hell Dean?” Jo ripped her arm from his grip.

“Vampire!” Dean said excitedly.

“What?”

“The dude at the bar who ordered the water, he’s a fucking vamp!” Dean was giddy, bouncing on his feet.

“Holy shit a vamp? In Lawrence? What the hell is he doing here?” Jo eyed Dean oddly, “And why the hell are you so excited about this?”

“Because I’ve never met a vamp, it’s so cool.”

“The hell it is Dean, they’re killers. You seem to forget what your brother does for a living.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “My brother only hunts and slays bad vampires that kill humans. This one doesn’t seem bad, he’s kinda nerdy,” Dean laughed, “He ordered some plasma. OH I should get that to him.”

Dean practically skipped to the back fridge, grabbing a bottle of plasma marked O neg and returned to the bar.

“Here you go!” He happily slid the bottle to the blue eyed vampire.

“Thank you,” The vamp smirked, he looked around noticing that everyone in the bar was now staring at him. Whispers broke out, Dean didn’t care one bit about what everyone else was doing.

“So what’s your name?” Dean leaned on the bar again making himself comfortable. This was his first vampire, Dean was not going to let him get away without questions.

“Castiel, what’s yours?” Castiel took a sip of the plasma through a straw, Dean had to admit it kind of grossed him out.

“My name is Dean, so how old are you Cas?” Dean asked excitedly.

  
“Uh… I’m thirty.” Dean’s smile deflated, that was disappointing.

“Oh, do you mean my vampire age?” Dean perked back up and nodded his head. “Then I’m about 343 years old.”

“Holy shit that’s so cool.” Castiel titled his head at the odd human. Dean thought he looked like a cute puppy dog, he probably shouldn’t refer to a creature that could kill him in seconds as cute, but Dean calls it as he sees it.

“I take it you don’t get many vamps here?” Castiel looked around at the people in the bar, still whispering to each other and staring at him.

“No, you’re the first one I’ve ever met. This is more of a werewolf friendly place. We have a pretty big pack that live here in town.” Dean continued to ignore Jo; she had been trying to get his attention for the last three minutes.

“Yeah I know, I can smell them.” Castiel wrinkled up his nose.

Dean laughed, “You can smell them?”

“Yeah, they smell awful.” Cas took another drink, he seemed self conscious about it.

“That sucks, my best friend Charlie is a werewolf and she’s pretty cool.” Dean suddenly left a sharp smack on his arm, he glared at Jo. “What?” he snapped.

“You have a job to do Dean, I suggest you do it.” Jo side eyed Castiel.

“Yeah I have to go anyways,” Castiel stood, taking his bottle of plasma with him. “It was nice meeting you Dean.”

Before Dean could say anything, Cas was gone.

“Shit Jo! What if he doesn’t come back?” Dean glared at the blonde.

“Good! Don’t want vamps in here anyways.”

“When did you become so ignorant Jo? Jesus.” Dean ignored Jo for the rest of the night.

On Monday nights going into Tuesday morning the Roadhouse always closed up at 12am. Dean helped Jo clean up in silence. He really didn’t want to fight with her, Ellen had gone home about an hour ago, he didn’t feel comfortable without her there as a buffer between the two.

“Dean, I’m sorry,” Jo finally spoke. "I just don’t get why you’re so upset over some stupid vamp, but I shouldn’t judge people… or non people like that. You were right.”

  
Dean turned and smiled at the words ‘you were right’, “What was that Jo? I was what?”

“Shut the fuck up.” She threw a dirty rag at him.

So talking wasn’t as bad as Dean thought. In Dean’s experience it’s better to keep quiet, talking things out wasn’t really his forte.

After locking up the bar with Jo, they said their goodbyes and he made his way to his car. Dean stopped and looked around as he opened the driver’s door. It felt like he was being watched, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He got the chills and on a summers night in Kansas that was strange. Dean quickly got into his car and locked his doors, he felt silly for feeling so scared, but there was definitely something out there. He looked over at Jo’s car to make sure she exited the bar parking lot okay.

He started up his car once he saw Jo leave, his mind wondered to the vampire. Was he the one watching Dean? If Castiel was watching Dean should he feel scared or excited about that? Dean went with both.

Finally arriving home Dean sat in his car staring at his house, the house that once had so much life in it was now dark and empty. Dean hated when Sam was away on vamp hunts. Being in their childhood home without him and without his parents made Dean feel so empty. He missed his parents, and this stupid house held way too many memories, good and bad. He could never move though, he couldn’t bare leaving this house behind. Leaving his parents behind.

When Dean felt a few tears slip from his eyes is when he decided he should go inside. Dean froze when he reached the front door, he felt it again; that same feeling he felt at the bar’s parking lot. Like someone was watching him, stalking him…. hunting him? He turned to look back at the dark empty street, nothing. He saw nothing, but he felt something.

Once inside Dean had a few beers and passed out on the couch. Usually when Dean drank too much he slept until mid afternoon, not tonight though. Tonight he woke with only a few hours of sleep in him. He checked his phone, it read 4:00am exactly. Dean sat up and rubbed his temples, then it happened for the third time that morning. The chill of someone watching him.

He quickly moved towards one of the windows located at the front of the house, when he looked out he saw a dark humanoid figure standing across the street, just staring at Dean’s house.

“What the fuck!” Against better judgment Dean ran to his front door. When he walked out into dark, the figure was gone. But Dean knew, he just knew it was the vampire from the bar.

“Castiel?” He called out carefully, maybe the vampire just wanted to talk. God he was an idiot. There was no movement, if it was Cas he was long gone now. Dean couldn’t help but feel disappointed. He knew he was being stupid, why would he want to get to know a fucking vampire? A thing that killed his parents. He should hate all of them, but he couldn’t help his curious mind.

Maybe Jo was right about the vampire, maybe he should have been more scared.


	3. I'm Only Human

Dean’s phone rang loud throughout the Winchester home waking Dean up from a terrible day’s sleep.

“Hello?” He mumbled groggily.

 _“Dean? Were you still sleeping?”_ It was Sam.

“Uh yeah man I was, what’s up?” Dean sat up in his bed, rolling his shoulders working out the kinks.

_“I’m just checking in, but It’s 7:30pm dude shouldn’t you be at work?”_

“Oh fuck!” Dean threw his sheet, scrambling to get up. “I’m so late man, I have to go. I’ll call you later.”

_“Alright later bro.”_

Dean hung up the phone, took a quick shower and got dressed. He couldn’t believe it was so late in the day, last time he checked he was only 4:00pm. That morning after Dean saw someone outside his home he decided to sleep it off in his bedroom. After trying fall asleep Dean woke every hour, on the hour. Each time he woke up he felt this strong need to walk to a window and look out it. Every time he had been hoping to see something or anything at all. Although the tingling feeling he kept getting last night never returned. He felt like shit, he probably looked like shit.

“God you look like shit boy,” Bobby had confirmed that Dean did in fact look like shit. “Why the fuck are you so late? We called you a bunch of times, I was about to send Jo over to make sure you weren’t dead.”

“I know I’m sorry Bobby, I had the worst night…” Dean’s words trailed off, he was slurring he was so tired. Dean reached for his apron to put on before Bobby stopped.

“No son, I’m giving you the night off, go home and get some rest.” Dean smiled at the old fart, he loved this man.

“Thanks Bobby.” Dean smacked his shoulder then froze. Bobby looked over his shoulder to see what Dean was staring at. It was the vampire.

“Oh him, he came in here as soon as it was dark out. He was looking around, acting real strange. Then he just sat in that booth and stayed.” Bobby made a confused face, “Don’t know what his deal is but Jo said he was here last night too. When the hell did vamps come into town?”

Dean was only half way listening to Bobby. When Dean met Castiel’s eyes the vampire was already staring at him, even more intently then the night before. Before his brain could stop them; Dean’s legs moved towards the booth Cas sat at. He stopped in front of it.

Castiel never broke eye contact while Dean was walking over, “Hello again.” He said still staring into Dean’s soul.

Dean finally snapped out of his trance, maybe the vampire was like hexing him or something. “You’re back?” All of the things Dean felt he needed to say to Cas, that’s what came out of his mouth. He really was an idiot.

“Yes,” Cas nodded, “I-I’ll be here awhile, my family and I moved into town so..” Jesus he was a weird vampire, so humanlike and nervous. He seemed small and harmless, Dean should know that’s not the case.

“Family? Didn’t know vamps had families. I thought they had nest or something,” Cas raised an eyebrow, he was looking at Dean like he was stupid. Dean didn’t like the scrutiny.

“Do you mind if I sit with you? I’d like to talk if that’s alright?” Now Dean felt awkward, like he was trying to ask Cas out or something.

“Yes I mind,” Dean was taken back by the rejection. “It isn’t a good idea Dean.”

“Seriously? Fine then answer me this. Why are you stalking me? Following me home?” Dean tried to keep his voice low, he knew the whole bar was watching them.

“I’m not stalking you Dean. I didn’t follow you anywhere.” Dean oddly believed him, the look on Cas’ face was a mix of concern and confusion.

“Oh… then why did you come back in here? Bobby said you looked like you were looking for something, was it me?” Why couldn’t Dean leave this brooding vamp alone? He really had a death wish.

“I- uh yeah, I was here for you but-“ Cas shook his head.

“What?” Dean pressed.

“It’s your smell.” Cas said quietly. His what? “Your smell is, it’s amazing. I’m drawn to it, I’ve never been this strongly drawn to a smell of a human.”

“Okay chill out Edward.” Dean put his hand up to stop the vampire from talking. His smell? What kind of weird shit, and Dean was nobody's Bella.

“My name is Castiel… not Edward.” Cas cocked his head to the side, in the way Dean found way too adorable.

“I know Cas, it’s from a movie. Ya know… Twilight… It’s about vampires.” Did vamps not watch fictional movies about themselves?

“I’ve never seen it.”

Dean cleared his throat, “Yeah no, me either.” He looked around to find that everyone was looking at them and whispering. God did no one in this town have nothing better to do. Even though Castiel rejected Dean, he chose to sit anyway.

Cas glared at Dean, “I told you not to sit.” Dean got a chill down his spine, this was the first time he felt a little scared of Castiel.

“Too bad, I have questions I want answered.” Dean turned to wave Jo over.

“Jo can you get this man a bottle of O neg plasma.” He smiled sweetly at her, Cas was still glaring at Dean.

“Uh sure,” Jo worriedly looked between them before taking off.

“You’re not very bright are you?” Cas finally stopped glaring, he seemed to expect Dean’s stubbornness.

“Rude. Why do you say that?” Even when Cas was insulting Dean he still found him extremely sexy.

“A vampire tells you he finds your smell intoxicating and you sit to have a chat with him. That is not very bright Dean.” Jo returned with Cas’ bottle of plasma. “Thank you,” Cas flashed a smile at her, Jo couldn’t help but smile back. Dean knew vampires have weird seductions powers, he was more then happy to witness it from Cas. Shit he was sexy.

“You never said intoxicating, that sounds a little more… intense. Plus, that’s the reason I ordered you plasma, so you’re not hungry and won’t try to eat me. Like when people pay to go swimming with sharks, they have to feed the sharks first so the people don’t get attacked.”

Castiel laughed at Dean, “That is the worst logic I have ever heard.” Dean smiled brightly at Cas, totally stoked he got Cas to laugh.

  
“So question, if you said it wasn’t you that followed me home, then who was it? I saw someone I know I’m not crazy.” Dean was hoping Cas knew something.

Cas sighed heavily, “I lied Dean, it was me outside of your house.” Cas looked around the bar nervously.

“Why?” Dean breathed out.

“Hey Dean!” Dean looked over Cas’ shoulder to see Charlie’s red hair bouncing towards him. She came over and punched him lightly in the arm. Damn her, worst timing ever.

“What’s up dude?” She asked, paying no attention to Castiel. Dean glanced at Cas and noticed he had a hand over his nose. He looked like he was going to be sick. Wow, did werewolves really smell that bad?

“Hey Charlie… I’m kinda busy kid.”

“Oh.” Charlie finally noticed Cas, “OH!” Charlie noticed Cas was a vampire.

“Are you…?” Charlie spoke to Cas cautiously.

“Yes he’s a vampire.” Dean spoke before Cas could.

“No not that, I know that.” She brushed Dean off, staring at Castiel.

“Yes.” Cas answered simply. He removed his hand from his nose but still looked uncomfortable. Dean felt weird witnessing this interaction, like he was being left out of something.

“Ah. Yeah we were told y’all would be coming to Lawrence.” Charlie nodded sadly. So Dean was being left out of something, just a stupid human that didn’t know shit.

“Charlie, you knew vamps were coming to town?” Why wouldn’t Charlie tell him something like that.

“Oh yeah, our alpha had to meet with them. It’s a matter of turf stuff. Like you stay on your side blah blah blah.” Charlie responded nonchalantly.

“Wow, it really is like fucking Twilight.” Dean said in disbelief.

“It’s nothing like Twilight Dean,” Charlie laughed, “Wait, you’ve seen Twilight?”

“Shut up and go away.” He glared at the laughing red head.

“Alright, I’ll leave you to your weird vampire date,” Charlie glared at Cas, “If you’re going to be fucking my best friend you better not ever hurt him or I will have your head vamp. We clear?” Oh shit that’s embarrassing.

Much to Dean’s surprise Cas just nodded, “We are clear wolf.”

“Good. Bye guys!” Charlie took off towards the pool table where he waved a hello at Dorothy.

“Sorry about that,” Dean forgot momentarily that they weren’t actually on a date and that he’s practically forced his company on Castiel.

“It’s fine, I like her she seems nice. My father said their pack alpha is a good man.” Cas gulped down some plasma, smiling slightly at Dean around the straw. Dean couldn’t help but stare.

“Your father? You have a dad?” Dean couldn’t help his stupid questions. He should be asking why in the hell this nerdy weirdo vamp was stalking him, but he also wanted to know everything this vampire has ever done in his life and then some. He craved information.

“Yes I do,” Cas nodded, he seemed to notice Dean’s curiosity. “You’re very curious.”

“Like I told you, I’ve never met a vamp before. I want to know what they’re like. Why are you stalking me?”

“Curiosity killed the cat Dean.” Cas shook his head.

“Well good thing I'm not a fucking cat. Answer my damn question.”

“You’re suicidal.”

“You won’t hurt me.”

“Don’t be so sure of yourself Dean, it’s unbecoming.” Damn that burned.

“So you want to hurt me then? Kill me in my home? You know where I live.”

“Of course not.” Cas rolled his eyes and looked so incredibly human, then he started drinking more plasma. Totally not human, totally gross.

Dean didn’t realize he had been staring at Cas until he realized Cas was staring at him. Only Cas wasn’t staring at him really, but at his neck. Dean felt his heart beat race slightly at the lustful look on Castiel’s face, completely zoned in on the pulse point of Dean’s neck. He should run, he should feel scared; he felt exhilarated. Knowing Cas could suck him dry, but thinking Cas wouldn’t do that and he would only bite him a little. Dean wondered what it would be like, for Cas to bite into his neck and suck. Dean’s breath hitched at the thought, just thinking about Cas biting him made him aroused. Dean shallowed a load of salvia he didn’t realize he had been building up in his mouth.

“C-Cas?” Cas’ eyes snapped from his neck to Dean’s eyes. They were dark, almost black. Dean stared into the vampires eyes until the darkness faded and they returned to his lovely shade of blue.

“I-I’m sorry Dean,” Cas looked down at his hands resting on the table, “I told you not to sit.” He said quietly.

“It’s okay Cas.” Was it though?

“It won’t be okay when I accidentally rip your throat out.” Dark eyed Cas was back, he voice sounded deeper.

“You won’t though, right?” It felt like Dean’s voice wasn’t in his own head, he felt dizzy and disconnected. Maybe Cas was doing something weird to his mind.

“I’m not sure I could control myself around you, you smell… so fucking good.” Cas’ teeth came out, shit.

Dean jumped and made a quick choice on what to do. He reached and grabbed Cas’ hand squeezing it tightly. Dean Winchester was not a smart man.

“Castiel stop,” Dean kept his voice down but made sure he sounded forceful. Cas ripped his hand away from Dean, his eyes back to normal and his fangs were gone.

“How’d you do that?” Cas was breathing heavily.

“I don’t know, what did I do?” Dean shrugged.

“You-you stopped my hunger.” Cas furrowed his eyebrows, Dean noticed he did that a lot. Cas always looked like he was in the middle of taking a huge shit.

“I need to go.” Cas stood and made his way to the front doors.

“Cas wait!” Dean chased after him. The entire bar witnessing everything that just happened.

“We may have a problem with that vamp,” Bobby told Ellen.

“Let’s hope not Bob.” She kissed her husbands cheek sweetly.

Outside Dean caught up with Castiel, “Cas will you wait a second!” Dean placed his hand on Cas’ shoulder. The next thing Dean knew is he was being pressed against the outside of the bar, Cas’ hand firmly around his neck not tight enough to choke him but enough to hold him in place.

“Sh-shit.” Okay now Dean was properly scared.

“I said to leave me be Dean.” Cas growled, his fangs showing but his eyes remained blue.

“Tell me why you were outside my home and I’ll never talk to you again.” Dean managed to say without a tremor in his voice.

Cas sighed and removed his hand from Dean’s throat while retracting his fangs. “Because I was curious.” Cas smirked. Fucker.

“Curiosity killed the cat.”

“So it did.” Dean didn’t know when they decided that playful banter was appropriate.

Castiel seductively moved closer to Dean, he looked like a different being entirely to Dean. He seemed to switch on his vamp so easily. Cas placed himself into Dean’s personal space, setting his hand on Dean’s chest over his heart. It quickened at the touch.

“Personal space man.” Dean nervously chuckled.

Cas lowered his head slightly so he was lookup up glaring at Dean, staring into him. “You will not remember this night,” Cas’ voice sounded hypnotizing, then Dean realized what he was doing. “You will not remember me at all.” Cas stared at Dean a while longer, satisfied he took a step back.

“Did you just try and glimmer me dude?” Dean shook his head, “Not cool.”

Cas stared at Dean like he had two heads, “What are you?” Cas titled his head.

“Uh… human?”

“No you’re not. Glimmer doesn’t work on non humans. Why didn’t it work on you?”

“I don’t know, maybe you didn’t do it right.” Dean pushed himself off the side of the building, moving closer to Cas.

“I’m over 300 years old Dean, I know how to glimmer,” He eyed Dean up and down, “No, there’s something off about you. You are not human.”

Not human? How could Dean not be human? His entire family was human.

  
“Do you have any abilities?” Cas asked. Dean thought back on all the times he was able to move things with his hand without touching them. As a teenager when he got into fights with his dad he could slam his bedroom door by just staring at it, and willing it.

“No.” he lied. He didn’t really know Cas, what if he wanted to experiment on him or something. The only person who knew about Deans “abilities” was Sam.

“You’re lying. Your heart sped up, that’s a tell.”

“That’s cheating,” Dean started walking away from Castiel. He suddenly wished the glimmering had work, because fuck, fuck his life right now. Not human?

“I think that’s why you smell so good, so different.” Cas said, he was following behind Dean. Cas stepped in front of Dean, forcing Dean to stop walking. “I’m going to figure out what you are Dean. I know you also had questions for me. Perhaps we should set up a date.” Cas charmingly grinned at Dean, he was doing the vamp thing again. Dean kinda liked the shy Cas more.

“Okay why the 180 dude? In there you wanted nothing to do with me, now you’re asking me out on a fucking date?” Stupid confusing sexy vampire, fuck Dean’s life.

“Well now I know you’re not human. This changes everything Dean,” Cas looked at Dean, doing the stupid adorable thing by titling his head to the side, “Unless you’re not into men? I assume you are by the way your wolf friend thought we were already on a date. If not, we can be just friends.”

What the actual hell? Now the vamp wanted a damn relationship? “I like men, yeah. MEN not vampires, I’m no fang banger.” Dean said out of pure stubbornness. He would be lying if he said he didn’t want to ride Cas’ dick for hours.

“Okay, friends it is. What nights do you not work?” Cas said rather professionally.

“I’m off Wednesdays and Thursdays…”

“Great, I’ll be at your house tomorrow after sundown.” Cas turned and just like that, he was gone.

Dean stood shell shocked, he ran his hands over his face. He was in deep shit and he knew it.


	4. The Cat's in the Cradle

_“Hello?”_

“Hey Sammy, what’s going on?” Dean sat on his couch with his phone in hand pressed to his ear, a cold beer in the other.

_“Cole and I have almost cleared out this damn vamps nest. It’s a big one.”_

“So you won’t be home by tonight right?” How on earth would Dean be able to tell his vampire slaying brother that he has a vampire coming to their house tonight? How on earth would he tell his brother that there is a possibility he’s not even human?

 _“No, won’t be back until next week maybe. Why you got a hot date?_ ” Dean could practically hear Sam’s eyebrows wiggling.

“Something like that,” Dean laughed nervously taking a swig of beer.

“ _You okay Dean?”_ Dean wasn’t doing a very good job at hiding the worry in his voice, plus Sam knew him so well. He couldn’t hide from him, which was nice some of the time but times like this it was just annoying. 

“Yeah Sammy, I’m good. I’ll talk to you later kay?” Dean put on his bravest voice.

_“Yeah sure, bye Dean.”_

Dean hung up his phone and checked the time. It was 5:00pm, Cas would be there in a couple of hours. Last night Dean couldn’t figure out why he was so nervous, but finally he got it. It wasn’t the fact that Castiel is a vampire that seemed super thirsty for his blood, no. He wanted to talk to Cas, he was fine with the vamp thing. He wasn’t fine about the not being human thing. He felt human, maybe he just had special anti vamp powers. He needed to remember to bring that up to Cas. It was possible.

At 5:30 Dean started getting ready. He showered, shaved and put on some decent clothes. He obviously wasn’t going to dress up, he settled on a pair of jeans with a black under shirt and his maroon button down. Looking at himself in the mirror he suddenly felt stupid. He was acting like a teenage girl on going on their first date with the captan of the football team. It wasn’t even a date. He shouldn’t want to date a vampire to begin with. Fuck him? Hell yes, but not date him.

Dean jumped at the sudden noise of the door bell. He looked towards his widow noticing it was dark out. Which meant it was Cas. Cas was at his door. Shit.

Dean opened the door to a nervous looking Cas. Oh good, shy adorable Cas was here, not super scary sexy Cas.

“Hi.”

“Hello Dean.” Cas grinned. They stood for a while just looking at each other. Dean took his time to appreciate Cas’ appearance. Cas wore tight black slacks that were down right sinful, and a tucked in white button down with the sleeves rolled up.

  
“Are you going to invite me in?” Dean raised an eyebrow, ah yes he had heard of this about vampires.

“Oh yeah, you can’t come in unless I invite you right?” Dean folded his arms and leaned against his door frame. “I’m not sure I should invite my stalker into my home.”

Cas rolled his eyes, “I wasn’t stalking you, I was following you.”

“Same damn thing dude.” Dean smirked at Cas, he felt he had all the power.

“You can take back the invite, so I can’t enter your home whenever I feel.” Cas reluctantly told Dean. Vamps didn’t like humans knowing they could revoke their invitations.

“Really? So I just have to say you’re no longer invited and you have to leave?” Dean pushed himself off the door frame and stepped back into the house opening the door further.

“That’s correct,” Cas nodded.

“Okay, I invite you in then.”

Cas stepped forward into Dean’s house. “I take it back, you’re not invited.” Suddenly Cas was being dragged back by an invisible force, falling on his ass outside of the front door.

“Oh my god!” Dean threw his hand over his mouth, mainly to cover up his laughter. There was nothing funnier then seeing a 300 year old vampire on his ass, helpless and pouting.

“I’m sorry Cas,” Dean said through giggles.

“Very funny.” Cas said deadpan as he stood back up.

“You’re invited back in, I just wanted to see what happened. It was so worth it.” Dean was still laughing as they walked into his house.

“You can uh, have a seat on the couch.” Dean walked Cas into the living room. Cas nodded but walked around looking at different objects in the room.

“Are these your parents?” Cas pointed to a picture of John and Mary that sat on the fire place. Dean stiffened, “Yeah.” What would John Winchester say to his son about having a vampire in the very house he and his wife were killed in.

“They’re dead right?” Cas asked blatantly, “I could tell because you closed yourself off. How did they die?”

“Shit you’re nosey. It’s none of your goddamn business.” Dean snapped.

Cas stared at Dean with his hands behind his back, “You’re right, I’m sorry.” Cas moved to sit in the couch.

“Would you like a bottle of plasma? I picked some up for you, ya know just in case you were thirsty or whatever.”

“No, I drank already but thank you.” Dean nodded and sat on the other end of the couch. Moving so his one knee was bent facing Cas. Cas glanced at Dean and mirrored his position.

“I spoke with my sister last night,” Castiel began, “and she said that it’s entirely possible that you are human. So I want to apologize for possibly misdiagnosing you, I hope it didn’t cause any stress.”

“Oh no Cas no stress at all.” Dean was hoping Cas picked up on sarcasm. Cas just nodded, guess not then. “So then why did glimmering not work on me?”

“Anna thought that maybe you are a Men of Letters, I told her however that you lied about having abilities. I’m hoping that you’ll share with me what they are.”

“A men of what?” Dean confusingly shook his head, “I’m not that. Whatever that is. And my abilities, I-I can like move things sometimes without touching them.”

Cas perked up, “Hm. Interesting, as far as I know Men of Letters didn’t have abilities. I see from your photos that you have a brother, can he be glimmered?”

Dean thought for a moment, he wasn’t entirely sure of that answer. Sam was a vampire slayer, he never mentioned getting glimmered by any of them.

“I’m not sure. What is Men of Letters?” Dean wanted to know just in case that’s what he was.

“Men of Letters is a family line, the first men were born in the 1800’s. These men were born immune to vampires and they passed their immunity onto their sons. Usually Men of Letters were also slayers. The Men of Letter’s in America were killed in the 60’s.”

“Immune, like they couldn’t be turned?”

“Not in a traditional sense no. We could not kill them, we couldn't physically drain their blood to turn them. But if a Men of Letter died then it would be possible to turn him.” Cas took a quick look around the living room. Dean wondered what he was looking for.

“You think I’m part of this blood line?” Dean had to admit that would be pretty cool.

“I don’t see how it’s possible, I would need to try and glimmer your brother to know for sure.”

“That’s not happening, you can never meet my brother.”

“Why not?” Cas moved slightly, it looked like he was trying to get more comfortable on the couch.

“Just because,” Dean quickly changed the subject, “so tell me about your family. I’m dying to know.”

“Know what? They’re just my family.”

“You know like, is your father your maker? Or is it like in Twilight where they’re not all really related but they say they are.”

“You have an odd obsession with this Twilight,” Dean ducked his head embarrassed, “and my father is my father. I was born vamp.”

Dean sat up straight, “You were born a vampire? That’s possible?”

Cas chuckled at Dean’s excitement, “Yes, there are few pure blood families left. My family is one of them.”

“So were you born a 30 year old man because if so, your poor mother.” They laughed together, Dean liked the sound of Cas’ laugh. It was sort of nerdy and adorable. It made his chest hurt.

“No, I wasn’t, born vamps grow normally until they hit full adult age, which in human years is 30 years old. So even though I have a mother, father, and several older and younger siblings. We all look 30.”

“Wow,” Dean smiled at Cas, “that shit is cool.”

“It’s not cool being a monster Dean,” Cas squinted at Dean like he was trying to figure him out.

“Oh yeah, I guess not.” Dean looked over at the photo of his parents. Cas followed his eyes, “They were killed by vamps, weren’t they?” Cas asked.

Dean nodded, “Yeah.” Dean suddenly wasn’t into learning about vampires anymore.

“I’m shocked you let me into your house.” Dean was too.

“So, you wanna watch Twilight?”

Cas smiled, “Sure Dean.”

“Cool, there’s like five movies so you’re going to be here awhile.” Dean ran upstairs to fetch his DVDs.


	5. Wayward Son

“I really can’t handle anymore,” Cas let out a long winded sigh.

“What’s the matter Cas? Not into glittering vampires?” Dean said with a laugh.

Dean wasn’t sure how or when but Cas and Dean ended up sitting in the middle of the sofa together with both their legs crossed on the coffee table in front of them. Their shoulders and hips pressed together, Cas had been practically sitting on Dean. There were few times when Dean caught Cas sniffing in his direction. Oddly enough Dean didn’t find that too weird, he felt a sense of pride that the vampire couldn’t help himself. Cas always looked embarrassed when Dean caught him, Dean fucking loved it.

“I wish to kill the person who inflicted this sort of agony on the world.” Cas said, a little too seriously.

“Oh come on they weren't that bad,” Dean nudged Cas slightly with his elbow.

“Yes, they are Dean,” Cas paused for a moment, turning his head to look Dean in the eyes, “We should burn them.” Cas whispered causing Dean to fall over on the couch laughing.

Dean sobered up when he felt Cas moving towards him, Dean looked up at the hovering vampire while Cas looked down at him curiously, holding himself up over Dean with his hands on either side of Dean’s head. Dean wanted to reach up and touch him, he wanted him so bad it felt like his body was screaming for it.

“No Cas,” Dean knew it was smart to not do this, but god did he hate himself.

Cas frowned and moved away from Dean, “I’m sorry Dean.” Cas stood up gracefully. “I should go now.”

Dean stood, “Look, it’s not that I don’t want to I just don’t think it’s a very good idea.” Dean could be having amazing hot vampire sex tonight, what was wrong with him?

“No, you’re right Dean, I shouldn’t have.” Cas smiled at Dean, “Maybe I can come back tomorrow and we can watch the last three of those awful movies.”

Dean laughed, “I don’t know, you were quite murderess after only two. I’d hate to see you after three.”

“Right, okay I’ll see you some other time then.” Shit, Cas took it as rejection.

“Wait you can come, I won't mind.” Dean placed a hand on Cas’ shoulder causing the vampire to twitch slightly, “I like talking to you Cas, I think you’re interesting.”

Cas nodded, “Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow night then.” Dean blinked and Cas was gone.

That was getting annoying. The vampire clearly didn’t have manners or knew how to say goodbye. Dean sat back down on his couch placing his head in his hands.

“I have a werewolf friends, why not have vampire friends? I’m such a freak.” Dean chuckled to himself.

Around the same time Castiel did show up at Dean’s door. He wore a tight plain black t-shirt that had Dean practically drooling. He needed to keep his hormones in check.

“Okay so there’s, Lucifer, Michael, Gabriel, me, then Samandriel” After getting too bored with the third Twilight movie Dean started asking Cas about his siblings.

“Sam and a what? I should be questioning the fact that you have a brother named Lucifer but the youngest is definitely most hated in your family.”

Cas laughed, “Everyone calls him Alfie, a name he sort of adopted in the 70’s, it was given to him by his old boyfriend.”

“Oh so your younger brother is gay?”

“Vampires do not have sexual orientations.”

“So, you’re all kinda bisexual… like me?” Or as Sam puts it ‘will sleep with anything that has a hole’.

“No not bisexual, no orientations but if you had to label us then I guess so. Some vampires do have preferences though.”

Without thinking twice Dean asked, “Do you have a preference?”

Cas nodded, “I usually prefer men. Women tend to bore me” Dean couldn’t argue with that.

Dean cleared his throat, “Uh cool, so what about your sisters?”

“Sisters? In order there is; Rachel, Naomi, Hael and the youngest Anna.”

“Shit, eight siblings I thought I had a handful with one.” Dean shook his head.

“Tell me about your brother,” Cas asked, Dean liked that he actually seemed interested and not fake.

“Well, he’s a giant,” Cas raised his eyebrow, “Not an actual giant of course,” Dean clarified as a joke but became serious when Cas looked relieved, “Wait, are there actual giants?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Cas smirked.

“Shut up,” Dean nudged his foot against Cas’. They were on the couch in a similar fashion as the night before.

“You said your brother lives here, where is he at?” Cas seemed a little too interested in Sam now.

“Um, he's-he travels for work a lot. Sam Winchester is an enigma.”

Castiel shot up off the couch and glared at Dean, “What did you just say?” Cas practically growled.

Dean swallowed nervously, “Th-that Sam is an enigma?” His voice a few octaves higher then he would have liked.

“No what is your surname?” Cas demanded.

“S-surname? Oh, my last name? It’s Winchester.” Cas looked like he’s saw a ghost.

“I knew we shouldn’t have come back to this town,” Cas stared pacing and mumbling things to himself.

Dean stood up, “Mind telling me what you’re freaking out about?”

“What is your fathers name?” Cas asked quickly, ignoring Dean’s questions.

“It’s John, why?” Dean was growing more frustrated and confused.

“Shit, did Henry lie?” Cas said to himself rubbing his temples.

“Dude, what the fuck? Henry? You knew my grandfather?” Dean needed this vamp to start explain or he was going to revoke his invitation real fast.

“Henry said he moved his family moved away from Kansas,” Cas was lost in his own world apparently. He finally looked at Dean, “I’m sorry Dean I should explain.”

“Uh yeah no shit.”

“Your grandfather killed my mother, in return my father killed your grandfather.” Shit, Dean was not expecting that.


	6. Summer of '69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: You get to see a little glimpse of Dark!Cas. Nothing too graphic I don't think.

_**1969** _

_Castiel stood among his brothers and sisters, circling the man that murdered their mother. Chuck had tied Henry Winchester up by his hand, next to him tied in a similar fashion was one of his companions - Josie._

_“This is why vampires may never become civilized,” Chuck growled walking in front of the beaten Winchester, “It’s because of the fucking Men of Letters.” Around him Castiel’s brothers and sisters growled at the name._

_“You Henry Winchester and your band of thugs think they have the right to call us monsters,” Chuck grabbed Henry’s face, making him look up. “Look at the faces of my children, the faces that no longer have a mother because of you.”_

_“I watched your children rip apart all my friends, limb from limb. I have no regrets killing your whore,” Henry spat back. Castiel was having to hold Micheal back from attacking. This was their fathers job. Both Micheal and Castiel had their own fun with the members of Men of Letters and their sons. Castiel taking part in completely ending the Men of Letter’s bloodlines, all dead mothers aside, Castiel was having a great day._

_Chuck chuckled darkly, “I’m going to need you to tell me where your family is Henry. You’ve hid them much better then your brothers.”_

_Henry shook his head, “I have no son for you to destroy.”_

_“But you have a daughter, yes?” Chuck asked walking towards Josie; she had been knocked out. Chuck kicked at her limp dangling body, “Tell us, or one of my sons will tear apart this beauty. Right in front of your eyes._

_“You cannot use her against me Shurley. I know very well she will not be walking out of here alive and neither will I. I’ve made my peace.” A tear fell from Henry’s eye._ _“Joan cannot carry my name. You know this. Leave her be.”_

_“Castiel!” Chuck called his son over. Chuck always liked Castiel best, he was level headed unlike his hot headed brothers. Castiel quickly moved to his father’s side._

_“Castiel, Castiel please,” Henry begged. Another reason he was his father's favorite was because Castiel had heart. Chuck knew very well that Castiel had been working with Henry Winchester in secret to kill of neighboring vampire nests. Chuck knew killing Henry Winchester was going to be hard on favorite his son._

_“Shut up Winchester,” Chuck spat. “Castiel, if you have any words for your former associate I suggest you say them now.” Castiel wasn’t shocked that his father knew about him working with Henry, his father knew everything._

_Castiel nodded and turn towards Henry, “How could you betray my trust Henry. You know my family are good vampires, and you forced our hands,” Castiel shook his head, “I will do my best to keep my family away from John, you were right to lie” Castiel said quietly so his father couldn’t hear. Henry nodded his head, trusting Castiel._

_“They’re not in Kansas anymore, I moved them to Canada.” Henry knew with that information that Castiel could find hid family easily. Although Castiel owed him nothing Henry hoped that the vampire would check on his son. Protect him even._

_“They will be save there.” Castiel shook his head at Henry in disappointment._

_“I’m sorry.” Castiel didn’t respond to Henry, he turned towards his father. Chuck nodded at Castiel, Castiel knew what he wanted him to do._

_Castiel moved in front of Josie, smacking the side of her face to wake her up. She groaned, opening her eyes and tugging on the chains that bound her hands. She looked around realizing she was in the Men of Letters bunker dungeon._

_Castiel grabbed a handful of Josie’s hair forcing her head back, she screamed loudly. Castiel felt no patience to play with her. He bared his teeth, titling his head he latched onto Josie’s larynx ripping it out of her neck._

_Castiel looked at Henry with blood dripping down his chin and smiled. Chuck had been holding Henry’s head, forcing him to watch. Then in a similar style, Chuck dug into Henry’s throat. For Henry to die in the very place that he killed Castiel's mother, the vampire thought it was poetic and beautiful._

_**Present Day** _

Dean sat quietly while Cas retold the death of his grandfather. Castiel was sure to leave out his violent involvement of that night. Telling Dean he helped his brothers kill 12 men and their innocent families didn’t seem like a great idea.

“I’m trying to wrap my head around this,” Dean paused, he sat on the couch slumped over with his elbows resting on his knees. He almost looked like he was going to be sick.

“Your grandfather was a good man Dean, you should know that.” Cas meant it. He was, at one time, very fond of Henry Winchester. The 1960’s had held a new beginning for vampires. In 1965 vampire leaders everywhere agreed to an alliance with mankind, an alliance that forced vampires into registering. It led to rules for creatures that were used to no rules. When the Japanese came out with a synthetic blood that could be sold to vampires, the vampire world leaders (Castiel’s father included) got together for a decision. Follow these new rules or go to war with the humans. Chuck Shurley voted for following rules, he knew realistically that not all vampires were going to be able to turn ‘vegan’ but those vampires were not his problem. His problem was his family. Castiel admittedly had a hard time at first, the synthetic blood tasted like plastic and not at all like the thick warm metallic taste of human blood. Castiel slipped up a few times, becoming so hungry he accidentally ended up killing a few humans after the new rules were set. His father of course covered for him. Killing the Men of Letters for the Shurley clan was something all vampires knew about but never talked about. It was a secret service for all vampires, for the better. That’s what made Castiel feel better, but sometimes he can still hear the screams of their families. The youngest killed had his neck snapped by Castiel himself, he was only 5. He carried the name, and it had to be done. The only reason John Winchester had been spared was because Henry swore to Castiel that his son had no idea about his bloodline and its legacy. Castiel spared Henry’s wife by glimmering her to forget her husbands line of work.

“A good man?” Dean finally said, “My father hated his dad his whole life. He said when he was 10 my grandfather forced their family to move to Canada then took off two days later and never returned.”

“It was for their protection, I assure you.” Castiel stood uncomfortably in Dean’s living room.

“From your family!” Dean stood, Castiel wasn’t sure his next move. The human confused him, usual humans were so easy to read with their silly emotions but not Dean. “What happens if your father knows I’m alive? That apparently I’m a Men of Letters?”

Castiel thought for a moment, “I’m not sure Dean. I don’t think harm would come to you. You are not a vampire slayer.”

“My brother is.” Dean cursed himself, Castiel knew he hadn’t meant to tell him that.

“Your brother is a slayer?” Castiel had to tap into his happy place to keep from getting too angry.

“Uh yeah, my parents were too. Family business I guess.” Cas felt on edge.

“Even without your father knowing about the Men of Letters, he still became a slayer?” Castiel wondered if maybe Henry lied about not telling John what he did and who he was.

Dean shrugged, “My dad didn’t know, he would have told us I’m sure. The only reason my brother became a slayer was for revenge, to find the vamp that took our parents.”

“Has he found the vamp?”

Dean shook his head, “No, he thought he got close one time but — no. There’s like millions of you guys,” Dean scratched the back of his neck, Castiel knew this was a sign of nervousness.

“You don’t need to be nervous Dean.” Surprisingly Dean visibly relaxed, it was shocking how much Dean trusted Castiel. It reminded him so much of Henry.

  
“I truly hope our families histories do not ruin our new friendship, because it is just that Dean; history." Dean nodded in agreement.

"I am quite taken with you Dean Winchester.”

Castiel stepped into Dean’s personal space, he could hear Dean’s heart beat speed up. Dean looked nervous but made no effort to move away from Cas, “Yeah, no it’s cool. From the sound of it you helped my family so…” Castiel noticed Dean kept looking at his lips. This usually meant a human wanted to kiss another.

Cas smirked and pressed his lips to Deans. Dean responded hesitantly, Castiel made a move to deepen the kiss which led to Dean pushing him away.

Cas titled his head at the odd human, “Is that not what you wanted?”

Dean walked away from Cas, “Um, no I can’t. It’s not okay Cas. I’m sorry, but you’re a vampire. My brother is a hunter, it’s all… too much.”

Cas nodded in understanding. “I understand.” Castiel didn’t understand, Dean seemed to like Castiel enough to want to kiss him but still Dean wouldn’t allow Castiel to have him. It was frustrating.

“I feel I have over stayed my welcome. May I see you tomorrow night Dean?” Castiel moved past Dean heading towards the front door.

“I uh work tomorrow night, you can stop by after midnight that’s when I get off. Or you can see me at the bar.” Dean slowly followed Cas.

Cas nodded, “Yes I suppose I’ll stop by the bar. Maybe I’ll bring my favorite sister.”

“You have a favorite sister?” Dean laughed.

“Of course, I also have a least favorite sister. Hael is very annoying.” Castiel beamed with pride when Dean laughed, he really enjoyed making Dean laugh. What an odd sensation, Castiel almost felt warm, he shouldn’t feel warm. He shouldn’t feel anything at all.


	7. Benny and the Jets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Dean gets fucked.. but not by Castiel.

After Castiel left Dean grabbed his lab top, something told him he wasn’t going to be getting much sleep that night. With the original intention of watching porn, he ended up on google searching ‘Men of Letters’. Dean searched through pages and pages, but nothing really came up. What had happened to them? Why wasn’t there any trace of them ever existing online?

Annoyed at his failed search, Dean took his lap top into his room grabbing lotion and tissue. It was high time (and long overdue) that he went to his favorite gay porn site. He was in the mood for men tonight, most of the time he couldn’t stand the fake wails of the women in straight porn.

Dean eyed a category on the website, one he never clicked on before, a category that never really held his attention until now.

Dean took a deep breath and clicked the link that read ‘Fang Banger’. Dean looked through a few videos until he found one that interested him.

“Hot vamp fucks virgin twink,” Dean read out loud. “Virgin? Yeah right.” He clicked the video, taking down his boxer briefs and grabbing a handful of lotion.

The porn started out pretty standard, bad acting, some kissing, a blowjob. Then the vamps teeth came out. “Shit,” Dean moaned just at the sight of the teeth set a mass of blood flow to Dean's cock making him grip it a little tighter then he was before.

The porn vampire teased the human with his teeth, the close up angle of his fangs made Dean think he wasn’t going to last through the video.

On the video the vamp started fucking roughly into the human, with his fangs he bite down on the humans wrist while his balls slammed against the humans ass. “Oh fuck,” Dean groaned speeding his hand up, Dean’s breathing started to become erotic. Dean came hard when the video showed a close up of the vamps bloody mouth and lustful face. He imagined what Cas would look like with Dean’s blood dripping down his chin like that.

Dean felt instant regret. He slammed his lab top close and tossed it on his bed carelessly away from him; he shouldn’t have watched that video. He cleaned himself up but didn't bother with getting dressed. Dean wasn’t sure how he felt about his newly formed fang kink. He couldn’t stop thinking about Cas biting him, and sucking him, he wanted it so bad. It was going to be a problem.

Dean woke the next morning to a loud screech and a boney body landing on him.

“What the fuck?” Dean said, slightly hazed he tried pushing his attacker off.

“Morning bitch!” Dean rolled his eyes and hid under his sheet at the sound of the voice.

“Charlie how and why are you in my house?” Dean’s voice was muffled.

“I’m here because I can be, and I’ve been knocking for like a whole minute and you didn’t answer so I left myself in.” Charlie shoved Dean’s body slightly so she could flop down next to him.

Dean pulled the sheet off his head and glared at the red head that was now taking over the right side of his bed. “I am naked under here Charlie,” Dean glared.

“So? Your dick does not impress or intimidate me Dean Winchester.” Charlie looked over at Dean’s nightstand and saw the bottle of lotion and a box of tissues, “Looks like you had some fun in here last night by yourself. Your vamp boyfriend not putting out?” Charlie laughed.

Dean groaned, “Why do you insist on making my life a living nightmare?” Dean stared up at his ceiling, sighing dramatically.

“Oh quiet, you love me.” Dean could deny that. He did in fact love Charlie very much.

“You know I’m actually glad your annoying ass is here,” Dean knew how to keep friends and how to talk to them — obviously.

“Oh yeah why?” Charlie loved being needed, it was her thing. Dean knew that.

“I want to talk to you about… stuff. I need some advice." Charlie jumped up and ran to Dean’s door, “Get dressed and meet me downstairs, I’ll make coffee!” Yeah, Dean loved her.

Once Dean was dressed he sat with his coffee in the dinning room. Charlie sat eager, ready to listen.

“Okay. So recently I’ve been having these… feelings,” Dean cringed, he fucking hated talking about feelings, he even hated having them. He suddenly felt dumb.

“Okay?” Charlie pressed for more.

“Um it’s about Cas, the vampire. I sort of discovered I have this thing… with fangs,” Dean said carefully. Charlie frowned reaching over to man handle Dean’s head and inspected his neck, “He didn’t bite you did he?”

“No, god no” Dean batted her hands away from his neck, “But I really want him to. Like I can’t remember the last time I wanted someone so badly, I don’t think I ever have.”

Charlie looked confused, “So why not just have sex with him? Since when has Dean Winchester ever not taken what he wanted?” It was true, everyone in town knows how Dean is. A string of constant one night stands laid in his wake, he’d fucked almost every pretty girl and closeted homo in town. At least it felt that way.

“I know but it’s different this time, I would love casual sex with Cas but it feels like it wouldn't be… That doesn’t make sense does it?” Dean shook his head.

“Okay here’s what I think. I think you’re 27 years old, you’re at the point where maybe you want to start settling. Maybe go out on normal dates and wait to fuck them until the 3rd. Get married, have babies, all of that. And I think you’re hesitant with Cas because you can’t settle with a vampire, everyone knows that. So your brain is all confused.” That made sense? Did it? No, of course it didn’t.

“Okay I’ve known the guy for like three days Charlie, I’m not looking to settle with anyone.”

“Maybe you’re scared?” Charlie offered, “Scared he might like kill you in the throes of passion.”

“That’s the other thing, I’m not scared of him. At all, and I feel like I should be.”

Charlie went quiet. Dean knew she was thinking of her final advice. “Okay here’s what I think. Stay friends with Cas, test the vamp water somewhere else. If you’re destined to be a fang banger go out and find another fang to bang.”

Dean thought about this for a minute. Maybe that was a great idea, maybe Dean was afraid of getting too attached to Cas if he fucked him.

“You know what Charlie, that’s an awesome idea. We should go to a vampire bar. I’ve never been to one.” Now Dean was excited.

“Sorry, no werewolves allowed in vamp bars. Take Jo.”

“Jo would never,” Dean rolled his eyes.

“Just promise if you do go to one, you won’t go by yourself.”

“I promise, I won’t go by himself.”

Charlie stayed awhile longer, they played video games and ordered pizza the usual for them. Sam called and confirmed he’d be home next Tuesday. After Charlie left Dean lazily got ready for work, he wasn’t in the mood for dealing with redneck drunktards tonight. The only thing getting him going was the fact that Cas would be there that night. Dean kept thinking about their kiss, the kiss was so simple, middle school even but he couldn’t release the sensation of Cas’ soft, surprisingly warm lips. He really needed to get laid.

“Hey Jo!” Dean walked over to the blonde kissing her cheek.

She rolled her eyes, “You’re so lucky that my mom likes you so much, or you wouldn’t have a job.”

“I’m only,” Dean checked his phone, “10 minutes late.”

Another eye roll, which Dean returned. Bartending Friday night’s were always struggle, Friday is usually when some of the wolves came in for pool and they often got rowdy. Dean waved to Charlie, Dorthy and Kevin as they headed to the pool tables.

“So what happened that night with the vamp?” Jo asked when they were able to have 5 minutes to themselves.

“What do you mean?”

“My mom and Bobby said y'all left real fast the other night. Like you were arguing?”

“Oh, no we’re friends now or something.” Dean shrugged trying not to make a big deal out of anything.

“Or something?” Jo sounded judgmental, despite being younger she loved to act like his mother.

“Yes, friends, whatever, he’s a cool dude. I think he’s stopping by tonight with his sister.” Dean tried sounded nonchalant.

“Only he’s not a dude, he’s a vampire.”

“Damnit Jo, you dated a werewolf where do you get off?” Dean will never understand her constant need to annoy him.

“So you are dating him?” Jo noticed the slip up.

“No Jo, fuck. Just drop it.” Almost right on queue the front doors of the bar opened up and Castiel stepped in with a pretty brunette in tow. Dean smiled and went around the bar to greet him, ignoring Jo’s glares.

“Hey!” Dean awkwardly pulled Cas into a hug, he’s not really sure why he did it. Castiel didn’t even return the hug, his arms just hung to his sides. Dean’s shocked he didn’t start humping the vampire’s leg.

“Uh, and you must be the favorite sister?” Dean reached out his hand towards the girl. She looked like Cas, with big blue eyes and dark hair.

“No, this is Hael.” Cas rolled his eyes, then made contact with Dean. Much to Hael’s confusion they started laughing.

“Let me show you to a table,” Dean gripped Cas’ shoulder, fuck he couldn’t stop touching him. Dean sat them down in a booth and asked if they wanted anything. Technically this wasn’t his job, but at least he was doing something. Cas ordered a bottle of O neg, which Dean already knew, and Hael ordered a bottle of A pos.

When Dead returned with their plasmas Dean noticed Hael was gone and chatting with the werewolves at the pool tables. Dean moved to take her seat at the booth.

“So what happened to bringing the favorite sister?” Dean opened Cas’ bottle of plasma and handed it to him. Dean knew Cas could do that himself, he couldn’t help but think he’d be the best human boyfriend to this vamp. Bad thoughts, he needed to scrub his mind clean of sin. Damn him.

“I invited Anna but she was busy and much to my dismay Hael heard the invite and invited herself,” Cas looked grumpy, a very cute grumpy. The kind of grumpy that you wanted to cuddle with. Damn Dean’s mind again.

“Ah, she doesn’t seem too bad,” Dean glanced over at the pool tables, by the look on faces of the werewolves maybe she was that bad.

“So Dean,” Cas paused when their eye met again, he looked nervous, “I was wondering if next week you’d like to come over to my house. I think you would like meeting my family, since you’re so interested in vampires.”

Dean raised an eyebrow, “Wow, getting the meet the parents already? Slow down tiger,” Dean laughed and Cas did his adorable head tilt. Honestly fuck that head tilt. “I’m kidding, I’d like to meet the town’s new vamps. I already know all the werewolves.”

Cas chuckled and shook his head, “You are actually Bella from Twilight.”

“Okay, how dare you.” Dean felt genuinely offended.

“Too bad you won’t let me be your Edward,” Cas smirked taking a drink of his plasma.

“Did you-“ Dean could not believe what he was hearing, “Did you just use a pick up line on me using Twilight?” Dean threw his head back and laughed, Cas smiled an actual genuine smile. Dean had the feeling he didn’t smile like that too often.

“I should have never let you watch those movies.”

Cas nodded in agreement, “I wish I could glimmer myself into forgetting Dean.”

“You’re not going to make it easy for me to be your friend, are you?” Dean shook his head. Dean was glad Cas got that his question was rhetorical because he didn’t answer.

Unfotrtenualy Dean had to return to work. This didn’t stop Dean from glancing in Cas’ direction every five-seconds, always finding Cas staring back at him with a smirk. Cas and his sister didn’t stay too long after Dean went back too work, which ended up being a good thing. Castiel was much too distracting.

After work Dean drove 20 minutes out of Lawrence into a town called Eudora. Eudora held the only vamp bar for miles. Dean felt bad for lying to Charlie about going by himself, but this is something he really wanted to do on his own. Dean sat in his impala staring at the entrance of the vamp bar called Red Velvet Bar. He felt nervous at first, but now he was feeling a little excited. Dean smiled brightly. Yes, he was going to get fucked, it was going to be awesome and Castiel would just be his cool vamp friend. Dean can move on after night, get vamps out of his system. He checked his jacket to make sure he had some lube and condoms on him. 

Dean looked and felt very out of place. Almost everybody in the bar wore black leather, some humans had leather collars. The bar looked more like a BDSM strip club and the red lighting inside made it hard to see.

“You lost brother?” Dean jumped at the sound of deep Louisiana accent behind him. He turned towards the voice, the man was good looking. Dean could get off with him, he was bigger than Dean, Dean hoped that meant he was more domineering. Dean had always been naturally submissive in the bedroom, even with woman.

“Uh nope not lost,” Dean took note of mans paper boy hat, he decided he liked it. “Can I buy you a drink?” Dean asked, he wasn't sure if that’s how things worked in a vamp bar. He hoped.

The man smirked, “Sure, don’t want to drink too much. Looks like I might be getting a better treat tonight,” the man looked Dean up and down. Seemed vamps weren't too into foreplay.

“Uh listen-“

“Benny.”

“Benny, I just came here for sex. So if you don’t want to waste time with chatting that’s okay with me.”

Benny barked out a loud laugh, “I get it, you’re here to pop your vamp cherry huh?”

Dean shook his head.

“Well I’m the right man for ya-“

“Dean.”

“Dean,” Benny stepped closer pressing his face into Dean’s neck, “Hm you smell wonderful.” Benny rubbed his nose up and down the side of Dean’s neck. The motion, along with the excitement of what would be happening tonight was causing extreme blood flow to Dean’s groin.

“Want to head to the bathrooms? I also have a car with a nice backseat outside.” Benny moved his head but not his body away from Dean.

“Bathroom, don’t want blood in yer car, do ya?” Dean shook his head no and allowed himself to be pulled into the men’s room. Benny walked them into the farthest stall.

Once Benny closed the door he grabbed Dean around his waist, his mouth went straight to attacking Deans. Benny was very forward with his tongue, throughly tasting Dean. Dean tried matched Benny’s enthusiasm as much as he could. It seemed like Benny was tasting something magical inside of Dean’s mouth, Benny however didn’t taste so great. Dirt, is what Benny tasted like but his deep penetrative kiss was still very successful in turning Dean on.

Benny broke the kiss and pressed Dean's back against the stall wall. Dean barely had time to register their position change before Benny went for his throat. Benny was aggressively licking and sucking on Dean’s neck, Dean could feel that Benny didn’t have his fangs out yet. Benny moved to the front of Dean’s throat, licking at his adams apple. Dean titled his head back, offering it to the vamp. Benny growled and that’s when the teeth came out.

Benny pulled away, “Ain’t gonna bite you yet, that’s for later.” Dean finally decided to move by grabbing the bottom of Benny’s shirt and pulling it off. Dean ran his hands up and down Benny’s chest as Benny went back to sniffing Dean’s neck. What was he, crack to these vamps?

Benny started tugging at Dean’s jacket, sliding it off. Dean made sure he was aware of the landing, he was really gonna need that lube judging by the bulge in Benny’s pants.

Benny grabbed Dean’s waist again pulling him away from the stall wall only to turn him around and press his front against it. This is why Dean loved men so much, they're usually more forceful and Dean loved that. Benny rolled his clothed erection against Dean’s ass. Dean moaned and turned his head so the side of his face was pressed against the cold wall.

Dean felt Benny’s hands make their way under his shirt, feeling their way towards the front to play with Dean’s nipples. Dean bit back a moan, he was always embarrassed by how sensitive his nipples were. Women for some reason really liked that.

Dean pushed his ass back against Benny, “Come on man,” Dean needed to be fucked and he needed it now. Fuck this foreplay.

Benny chuckled, within seconds they were both naked. Dean was facing Benny again, he eyed the vamps erection. He was huge, probably the biggest dick he’d ever have up his ass. Tonight was full of first.

“I have lube in my jacket, and a condom.” Dean turned back around placing his hands on the wall, presenting his ass to Benny while Benny gathered the lube.

“I got my own condom, yours aint gonna fit me,” Dean felt Benny’s hand rub the globe of his right ass cheek.

“Yeah no shit,” Dean chuckled. And just like that Benny was roughly shoving two lubed fingers into Dean’s ass. Dean moaned loudly, completely forgetting they were in a restroom and people could hear him but he had the feeling that the occupants of this bar didn't care

Benny was rough and relentless in preparing Dean. In no time Benny was working four fingers inside Dean, practically fisting him. It burned like a bitch, but Dean wasn’t complaining.

Benny took him as roughly as he prepared him. Dean was going to have trouble sitting and driving home later, he knew that.

Benny growled gripping Dean’s waist pounding into him with extreme force. Dean elbows ended up buckling and his face was once again pressed into the wall, only a lot harder this time. Benny released Dean’s hips and wrapped one arm around his waist, forcing himself even deeper inside Dean.

“Ah, mother fuck, don’t stop,” This is exactly what Dean needed. Benny rolled his hips more rhythmically but not slowing his pace. Benny grab a fist full of his hair yanking Dean’s head to the side so hard the thought Benny might break his neck.

This was it, Benny was going to bite him. Benny continued to slam into Dean as he licked the side of Dean’s neck. Dean breathed heavily, unable to speak or even moan at this point.

“Ahhh,” Dean screamed when he felt two sharp points dig into the side of his neck. Everything went black momentary, his knees gave out, good thing Benny was holding his waist or he would have fallen to the floor.

Dean could feel the pull of his blood being sucked out of his body by Benny. It made him dizzy. Dean came hard, his dick completely untouched, his prostate unstimulated and he still came. Benny released his neck, licking the up the extra blood on Dean’s neck.

Benny kept fucking Dean into the wall or what felt like hours to him. Dean had gone almost completely limp. He wanted to pass out, having a dick with the girth of a fucking soda can pumping in and out of him wasn’t helping.

Finally Benny came, Dean winced when he felt Benny bite down on his shoulder, sucking a little before pulling out and releasing Dean. By time Dean was able to peel himself off the wall Benny was already dressed, he had Dean’s clothes gathered in his hands silently handing them to Dean. What a gentlemen.

Dean slowly got dressed with some help from Benny, embarrassingly so.

“You okay?” Benny asked as he opened the stall door. Dean forgot where he was. Benny literally fucked his brains out.

Dean nodded, “Yeah I think so,” Dean’s legs felt like jello, and his head hurt is how he was actually feeling.

“I’ll buy you some juice at the bar to help get your blood sugar back up.” Dean nodded at Benny’s offer.

Dean felt a lot better after drinking some orange juice at the bar but Benny could have at least put some vodka in it.

“I have to apologize to you Dean, I took more blood from you then I should have,” Dean raised an eyebrow at Benny, “I almost couldn’t stop myself, your blood it’s very…”

“Yeah I’ve been told.” Dean rolled his eyes. “It’s okay, you stopped so that’s what important.”

Benny chuckled, “You got a death wish man.” It felt awkward now. But Benny kept watching Dean, making sure he was drinking his orange juice. It was weird.

“So did you enjoy your first experience with a vamp?” Benny smirked at him, looking cocky as fuck.

“Uh yeah, I did. It was intense that’s for sure.” By intense he meant he wouldn’t be able to sit or walk properly for weeks.

“Maybe I should have warned you. Vamps don’t make love or have nice slow human sex. We are rough creatures, a lot of humans have died from sex with a vampires.”

“Well if I'm gonna go, I know how I’d want to go.”

“I’ll take that as a complement,” Benny laughed.

Dean didn’t hear what Benny said, he felt weird. He froze and got the chills, similar to…

“Cas?” Dean stood quickly to face the vampire.

“Hello Dean,” Cas looked at Benny, “and hello Benny.”

“Castiel, what’s up brother?” Benny stood and pulled Cas into a hug. Dean gulped, Cas was the last person on earth Dean wanted to see him there.

“You know Cas?” Dean said to Benny.

“You know Benny?” Cas said to Dean.

“Y’all know each other?” Benny said to Cas and Dean.

Castiel eyed the two red marks on Dean’s neck, his nostrils flared. Shit.

“Oh shit, hey Anna didn’t see you there.” Benny moved to hug and chat with the red head that was with Castiel.

“So what are you doing here Cas?”

“I should be asking you that question.” Castiel kept staring at the marks on Dean’s neck.

“It’s a free country.” Dean shrugged.

“I’m suddenly remembering something you told me the other night…” Cas finally looked Dean in the eyes.

“Oh yeah, what’s that?”

“I’m no fang banger, sound familiar?” That made Dean feel like shit.

“Well, things change I guess.” Dean shrugged.

“In two days?”

“What’s it to you anyway Cas? Why do you care who I fuck?” Dean noticed Benny was now paying attention to their conversation.

“I suppose I don’t like rejection. It’s very human of me.” They stared at each other for a while.

“Look Castiel man, sorry if I messed with yours.” Castiel looked at Benny, “Dean is not mine, I have no claim over him.” Cas answered mechanically.

“You never said what you were doing here Cas. Are you actually still stalking me?” Dean had no right to be a dick to Cas right now. He knew that.

“Do not flatter yourself Dean. My brother owns this bar, I’m here quite often.” Castiel turned to the red head, “Come Anna, let’s go see Gabriel.” Cas nodded at Benny and made his way towards the back of the bar disappearing behind a black door.

“So what was that all about?” Benny sounded amused, it annoyed Dean extremely.

“Nothing. How do you know Cas?”

“Uh I work for his family.” Benny took his seat again. Dean followed suit and sat as well.

“You work for his family? Is he rich or something?”

Benny laughed loudly, “Wow, you don’t even know who he is?” Benny shook his head.

“Can you tell me?” Dean let out an annoyed sigh.

“His father is King Charles, King of all the vampires in North America. His family, Cas' family, is one of the most powerful and dangerous vampire families in the world. Mainly because they’re all pure bloods. Pure bloods are more powerful then turned vamps.”

Dean held his breath. Shit, Cas was royalty and he came from a big scary mob family?

“If you’re messing with Castiel, you’re going to end up killed. He ain’t something you should be playing around with.”

“He seems harmless.” Dean was in shock, this whole night was too much. He needed to sleep for two weeks.

“Harmless? Castiel lead an army of vampires in one of the biggest vamp wars in our history. He’s a legend, known for killed thousands. Vamps and humans.”

“Th-thousands?”

“Thousands brother.” 


	8. White Flag

Dean sat and talked with Benny for a good hour before he saw Cas again. Dean was surprised he actually enjoyed Benny’s company. He attempted to ask Benny several times about Cas’ family but he refused to say anymore and if Dean wanted to know something he would have to ask Castiel himself. Dean was supposed to meet this all powerful vampire family next week although Dean wasn’t even sure if that was still happening. Castiel had seemed pretty pissed at him.

When Dean saw Castiel enter the bar again he had his arm around a brunette girl. Dean noticed Cas was in full vamp mode, there was nothing shy or nervous about this Cas. Dean watched as Cas pulled the girl in, both his hands on her ass he buried his head in the crook of her neck. Cas was rubbing his crotch on her, they moved together slowly they might at well be fucking in the middle of room.

“I have feeling tonight was a way to try and get over the fact that you obviously want to fuck Castiel.” Benny’s voice forced Dean’s eyes away from the nightmare that was happening in the middle of the bar.

“Yeah,” Dean nodded, he didn’t have the energy to lie. “I have a weird attraction to him, like something is pulling me towards him. It’s scary, and not the type of scary it should be.”

“Maybe yer soulmates,” Benny smirked.

Dean huffed, “Yeah okay, do vampire’s actually believe in soulmate bullshit.”

To Dean’s surprise Benny nodded, “Yeah some do. Vampire’s usually mate for life, literally.”

“Oh,” Dean wasn’t really sure what to say to that. Did they have a ritual?

“What if a vampire fell in love with a human? Do they have to change the human?” Dean would guess so.

“Don’t really happen,” Benny shrugged. “Vampires try to stay clear of monogamous relationships with humans. They’re just good for a fuck and suck…. No offense.”

Dean laughed, “Non taken,” Dean paused and glance over at Cas, he was now sucking from blood from the brunette’s neck, great. “So what does Cas want with me then?” Dean wondered out loud tearing his eyes away from Cas again. Seeing him with that girl hurt more then it should. He hardly even knew him.

“It might be your smell.”

“Do I really smell that great?” Dean wondered if maybe he stopped showering before seeing Cas if it would help.

“You smell… different. Humans usually smell a little salty, you smell very sweet. You taste sweet too.” Dean’s mind wondered back to the night Cas told him he might not be human. He now knew that he was from the Men of Letter’s blood line, but was he also something else?

“I think I should get getting,” Dean stood, “it was uh nice meeting you Benny. I had a good time.” Dean tried his hardest to not look over in Castiel’s direction.

Benny stood, “Yeah it was good brother, maybe I’ll see you around again sometime.” Benny pulled Dean into hug. Dean patted his back awkwardly.

Within two-seconds into that hug Castiel was by Dean’s side.

“Are you leaving?” Cas spoke suddenly. Dean broke the hug with Benny and looked at Cas. Cas looked… well fed, but mostly sexy. His hair a little messy from his time with that girl, his lips stained a light red.

“Uh yeah, heading out now.” Dean awkwardly nodded his head.

“I’ll walk you out.” Cas offered grabbing Dean’s elbow and saying a quick goodbye to Benny.

“I can walk myself out Cas,” Dean made no move to remove Cas’ hand from his elbow. Maybe he secretly liked be escorted.

“I know Dean.” Cas sounded annoyed, human almost.

“So I thought you were mainstream, didn’t know you were the type to feed on innocent girls.” Dean said once they arrived at Dean’s car.

Castiel raised his eyebrow at Dean, “I think you are confusing the definition of mainstreaming. I am not allowed to feed on humans who do not want it. However, girls like Hannah, who like it and who get off on it I can feed on.”

“Oh, so like rape? You can’t take from someone who doesn’t want to give.”

“Yes,” Cas nodded. “I am no saint Dean, I could never live on plasma alone.”

“Yeah,” Dean sighed, “listen Cas I hope things won’t be weird between us now, after tonight.”

“Of course not Dean. Benny is one of the best vampires I know, he was lucky to have you.” Cas sounded a little sad.

“Can you not say stuff like that please?” Dean mumbled.

Cas stared at Dean with an odd expression. Dean didn’t really know how to read the vampire yet, god help him he wanted to learn. Cas reached his hand towards Dean, his finger tips touching his neck lightly.

“What’s your brother going to say about these?” Cas pressed his thumb against the bite marks on his neck. Dean cringed, he forgot about Sam, how long did fang marks take to fade?

“Next time you let a vampire bite you, do it here,” Castiel’s hand traveled down Dean’s arm to his elbow, lifting it slightly and taping two fingers against the inside of his bicep.

“The marks are easier to hide there.” Cas’ hand traveled further down Dean’s arm gripping his wrist, “Or, if you wear long sleeves,” Cas brought Dean wrist to his mouth, Dean’s breath hitched, feeling instant arousal, “they can bite here,” Cas nipped at Dean’s wrist with his “human” teeth. Dean wasn’t sure how Cas was controlling his fangs from coming out, Dean felt like he was going to loose his mind or pop a boner in the middle of the parking lot.

“Have a good night Dean,” Cas dropped Dean’s arm, walking back inside the bar leaving Dean dumbfounded and fucking horny.

The further Dean drove away from the vamp bar the more ashamed he became. One night stands and quick bathroom fucks were nothing new to him, but this fuck felt dirty. Deep down he was pissed at himself for not letting Castiel be his first vampire.

Dean decided to list the pros and cons of the Cas situation while driving, “Pros: I fuck Cas, get it out of him out of my system then continue to be friends with him.” Dean loved the pros, it was easy for him to be friends with someone after fucking them, he’d done it load of times.

“Okay now, cons: after I fuck him I want to keep fucking him.” Now that, that was the problem. Dean wouldn’t know until it happened.

* * *

“I’m going to fuck Cas.” Dean told Charlie the next day. They were in the back of Harvelle’s Roadhouse by the smoking dumpsters during Dean’s break. Naturally Dean had gotten yelled at for a good hour about going to the vamp bar by himself and allowing himself to get bitten on the neck for everyone to see. Currently he was wearing a very stylish white turtle neck, that was totally not suspicious and that he totally rocked.

“Okay,” Charlie said slowly. “Why didn’t you just do that last night?” She made it sound easy, it wasn’t easy. Or maybe it was and Dean was overthinking it.

“I was hoping to avoid it if possible but I still want him. At this point I feel like I have to do it.”

“I wish you luck Dean Winchester. I really do,” Charlie patted his shoulder and they headed back inside.

When Dean took his place again behind the bar he froze when he saw Castiel sitting in the same stool he was the first night they met. Cas gave Dean a small smile and waved. Dean awkwardly waved back and went about his business.

Two whole minutes passed before Dean reached Cas, that was pretty good. He didn’t want to seem desperate after all.

“Hello there handsome don’t think I’ve seen you in here before,” Oh yeah, Dean could flirt.

Cas frowned at Dean, “Dean I’ve been in here several times,” okay Dean didn’t know how to flirt with literal vampires.

“I know Cas I was — you know — god never mind,” Cas smirked at Dean. The shit knew Dean was trying to flirt. Dean may actually hate this vampire.

“You are extremely frustrating,” Cas sounded more amused then annoyed.

“I could say the same thing about you,” Dean thought for a moment, “You’re extremely frustrating.” Cas and Dean stared at each other for an inappropriate amount of time.

“Nice turtle neck Steve Jobs,” Garth said sitting next to Cas, his voice pulling Dean out of his Cas induced trance.

“I like my turtle neck,” Dean made Garth his usual drink before he got the chance to order it. Garth was so predictable.

“Aw, I love that you know what I like,” Garth smiled at Dean, Garth took a sip of his drink, “Ah nothing like a good old slippery nipple, am I right?” Garth nudged Cas with his elbow. Cas looked at Garth like the man had two heads causing Garth’s smile to fade.

“So anyway, what is with the turtle neck?” Garth tried reaching over the bar to tug at Dean’s shirt.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Jo popped up out of nowhere, “He’s fucking the vampire and he’s letting him bite his neck.” Jo left the conversation as fast as she had entered it.

“God damnit Joanna Beth!” Dean called after her.

“Oh? You fucking vamps now Dean?” Garth considered this information for a moment, “It makes sense you are kind of a whore, it was only a matter of time before you moved onto the next great thing. Like a junkie always trying to reach a new high.” Garth said whimsically.

Cas raised an eyebrow at Garth, Dean could tell he was annoyed. “Is this man your friend Dean? He doesn’t speak to you like one.”

“Yeah Cas he’s my friend, he’s harmless really. And I am kind of a slut.” Garth nodded his head fist bumping Dean.

“Wait Cas? Oh, you’re Dean’s vampire boyfriend. Cool.” Garth raised his hand to shake Castiel’s, it was not returned.

“Neither you or Jo know what you’re talking about so I suggest you stop doing it.” Dean snapped.

“Hey man, I don’t care what you do as long as you’re happy.” Garth raised his hands up in defense.

“Did I hear right? Did I hear that the Winchester fag has been fucking vamps?” A deep southern voice called out from somewhere in the bar. Dean knew who the voice belonged to.

“Why don’t you mind your own damn business Roman!” Dean shouted back, he couldn’t see where Roman was. Unfortunately the whole bar was now focused on Dean. Fucking shit.

“Isn’t bad enough that you're already a fag, you gotta fuck vamps now too?” Roman finally appeared. Dean’s eyes widened when he stood directly behind Cas. Cas sat up straighter on alert.

“This him?” Roman placed a hand on Cas’ shoulder. As soon as Cas felt the touch he had Roman by the throat against the wall growling at him. Fangs were out and everything, shit got too real too fast.

“Oh fuck!” Dean, followed by Garth, sprang into action. Trying to grab Cas.

“I think it is time you leave Dean alone, don’t you?” Cas titled his head in not the usually adorable way, but in a very threatening way.

“Let go of me vamp or you’ll regret it.” Roman choked out.

Cas smiled the most terrifying smile Dean had ever seen. “No, I think you will leave this bar and never speak to Dean again or you’ll regret it.”

“Ya’ll hear that? He just threatened me!” Roman called out to everyone in the bar.

“Come on Cas, let him go now. He’s just some stupid redneck bigot.” Dean was tugging on Cas’ arm. Much to Dean relief Cas softened his grip on Roman.

Cas let Roman go completely and turned to Dean, “I am very sorry you had to see that Dean.” Cas bowed his head slightly in shame.

“It’s alright Cas, you were just protecting me.” Is that was Cas was doing? That’s what it looked like to Dean. Not that Dean needed protecting, but it was nice seeing Cas go all bad ass vamp on someone for him. Dean thought his brain must be twisted to think like that.

“Yes Dean,” Cas directed his stare towards the rest of the bar, everyone looked pretty scared of Cas. Dean couldn’t blame them. “I would like to apologize to the patrons of Harvelle’s Roadhouse,” Dean saw Bobby and Ellen now standing in the back, they looked pretty pissed.

“My behavior towards this man was not appropriate. I assure you I am harmless, I would never hurt a human being,” Dean sighed a breath of relief, “Unless you harm or upset Dean Winchester then we will have a problem.” Dean’s breath of relief was sucked right back in. Castiel just announced to most of the people he knew in this town that he was Dean’s own personal vampire bodyguard and that they should fear him because of it. Well shit.

Dean laughed awkwardly, “He’s kidding everyone, please go back to your business.”

“Dean I was not joking,” Cas said quieter.

“What the hell Cas, you can’t threaten people like that!” Dean glared at Garth who was snickering.

“These people are very rude to you Dean. I don’t like it.” It seemed Cas was going to remain unapologetic.

“I know, but it’s fine, I can deal with these people,” Cas looked almost hurt, “but thank you for defending my honor, good sir.” Dean smirked. Cas smiled back, and damn did Dean like that smile.

“Dean, bring your friend out back. I need to speak with you two.” Dean cringed at Bobby’s voice. Without a word Dean placed his hand in the middle of Cas’ shoulder blades escorting him outside.

“I don’t think we’ve been introduced yet,” Bobby said to Cas when we reached the dumpsters.

“My name is Castiel. My clan is Shurley.” Cas said formally.

Bobby snickered, “No need for formalities vampire Cas. My name is Bobby, I raised Dean after his parents died. Just because he ain’t my blood don’t make him any less my boy.” Shit, Bobby was giving Cas the boyfriend talk. They stared at each other oddly, Dean wanted to bury himself deep into the ground. Everyone really thought he was fucking Cas, maybe them thinking that is better then them knowing the truth.

“Look-“ Dean tried speaking, Bobby wasn’t having any of it.

“I need to know what’s going on here between you two. Ever since vampire Cas rolled into town and into our bar you’ve been slacking and you’ve been distracted. I know what that turtle neck is about too son. I may have been born at night, but it wasn’t last night.” Bobby grabbed the collar of Dean’s shirt, searching his neck until he found what he was looking for; conformation. Castiel was still, a little too still.

“Alright Bobby, you’ve seen them. Can we drop this now? It won’t happen again.” That felt like a huge lie. If it did happen again it would actually be Cas, not Benny.

“Don’t fucking lie to me son. That shits addicting, so many idiots lose their lives because they let vamps bite them for sexual pleasure.” Bobby smacked Dean on the side of the head. Dean heard a light growl from Cas.

Bobby glared at Cas, “Don’t you growl at me,” Dean’s eyes went wide when Cas immediately backed down. “I’m allowed to smack this stupid son of a bitch, I protect my own and I tell them when they’re being dumb.”

“Bobby, can we please stop talking about this.” Dean needed this conversation to end before Bobby found out it wasn’t even Cas who bit him.

“I don’t want to see you dead son.”

“I would never hurt Dean,” Castiel finally spoke, his voice sounding small and far away.

“Then don’t drink from him anymore.” Bobby ordered Cas. Dean prayed Cas wouldn’t say it.

“Yes sir,” Cas nodded. Thank the heavens, the vampire got it. Bobby went back inside leaving them alone.

“Thank you for lying Cas, I didn’t want him to know about the bar and stuff.”

“I know Dean, and you’re welcome. I don’t mind everyone being angry with me because they think you’re mine.” Dean blushed at Castiel’s sincerity.

“I’m confused Cas,” Dean sighed preparing himself, “Benny told me that vampires couldn’t be with humans, like other than fucking them and drinking from them so what’s with all this mine shit and over protectiveness?”

“I don’t know.”

Dean raised an eyebrow, “Not good enough Cas, I need more then I don’t know.”

“I can not give you more Dean because I do not know why. I feel a strong attraction towards you like I would a potential vampire mate, but you are human and I don’t know what it means.” Dean felt bad suddenly. Castiel looked like he thought about this a lot too.

“Have you ever heard of a human and vampire being… mates?”

“No I haven’t. I’m thinking of speaking to Anna about it, but I figured I shouldn’t embarrass myself with it because you’re not interested.”

“I am!” Dean blurted out, “I-I am interested.” Dean felt like he was going to throw up.

“Then why do you reject my advances?”

“Because I’m scared. You’re scary.” Cas looked away from Dean nodding his head.

“Yes I know, I am a monster of the night. That is scary.” Cas said sadly.

“No, shit Cas I didn’t mean it like that. I meant it’s scary how much I like you. I don’t have boyfriends or girlfriends or even seen someone more than once, ever. But I feel like I would want to see you more then once.” God Dean felt tired, talking about feelings and having stupid emotions were exhausting.

“Oh,” Cas thought for a moment. “I would like to call upon you Dean.”

“What the fuck does that mean?” Dean panicked, the vampire was totally asking him out.

“Like a courtship. I would like to take you out on a date to put it less formally.” Dean had butterflies, he felt like a freaking school girl.

“I uh, yeah, Yeah okay Cas, we can go out on a date.” Cas smiled his brilliant, rarely seen smile. Dean felt blessed he’d seen it twice tonight.

“How about tomorrow morning? I’ll pick you up at your house at 1am?”

“Yeah, that gives me some time after work. Sounds good.” Dean momentarily forgot all the shit Benny said about Cas being dangerous and some kind of killing machine. He was excited, Dean never got like this with dates.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Dean,” Cas placed a light kiss on Dean’s cheek. Oh god, Cas was going to be a gentlemen. When Cas walked away Dean silently cursed himself. He just wanted to fuck Cas now he has this date and Cas was courting him? Dean didn’t want this, well he did, but also he didn’t. Fuck.


	9. Hey Brother

“Stop laughing, it’s not funny Charlie!” Dean yelled over the phone trying to calm his hysterical friend.

“It is funny Dean. You’re all grown up and going on a big boy date.”

“Charlie you aren’t helping, and I’m nervous.”

“Okay I’m sorry. It’s cute that you’re nervous but what happened to just messing around with him?”

“I don’t know. I wanted to just do that but I also really want to spend time with him. I’m so fucked up about it. A human and vampire? How the hell does that end well?”

“Not too well I don’t think. I think it either ends with you heart broken or you dead. But like alive dead.”

“Wow thanks so much for that Charlie.” Dean responded monotone.

“I don’t know Dean, I say just go for it and give it everything you got. YOLO right? Unless you fall madly in love with him and decide to become a vampire then I guess not YOLO but more like YOLT.”

“Shut up Charlie. I need to get ready for work.” Dean hung up on her because she deserved it.

Suddenly there was a loud noise coming from the kitchen, Dean quickly made his way downstairs.

“Sammy?!” Dean yelled in surprise, seeing his brother standing in the middle of their kitchen.

“Hey Dean,” Sam smiled and pulled Dean into a ‘bro hug’ as Dean called it.

“You’re home early?” Dean lazily returned the hug.

Sam released his brother, “Uh yeah a couple of days, good to see you too bro.” Sam patted Dean’s shoulder guiding him to sit at the dining table. Dean knew Sam was going to want to talk about what he’s been up to, Dean was going to have to tell Sam about Cas. To say Dean was dreading his brothers reaction was an understatement.

“So I wanted to talk to you about our new town folk.” Sam started, confusing Dean. Maybe Sam already knew about the vampires?

“New town folk? Are you living in a western movie, who talks like that?” Dean snickered causing Sam to roll his eyes, this meant Sam was being serious.

“I’m being serious Dean.”

See?

“Fine out with it.” Dean made a noncommittal hand gesture that only made Sam angry.

“There’s a new family of vampires that moved into town last week according to Jodi,” Jodi was the alpha female of the wolf pack in Lawrence, her and Sam had always been really close.

“Yeah I know,” Dean nodded his head.

“You do? Have you met any of them? Why didn’t you tell me?” Sam frowned.

“Uh yeah, I’ve met like three or four of them?” Dean tried recalling which ones he’s met; Cas, Hael and Anna? That was it.

“Wow, so they’ve been to the Roadhouse I’m guess?”

“You’d guess right little brother.” Of course Dean wasn’t going to tell Sam that he actually (very briefly) saw Anna at the Red Velvet vamp bar.

“What were they like?” Sam went into ‘slayer mode’ as Dean called it.

Dean shrugged, “They’re nice, Hael likes the werewolves, they don’t like her too much though. She’s kind of annoying.” Dean laughed at the memory of Cas telling him Hael was his least favorite sister.

Sam eyed Dean, “Well from the information I got, there’s a total of eleven vamps in that family.”

Dean counted in his head, he knew Cas had eight brothers and sisters total, plus him then his Dad. That was only ten, who was the other vampire?

“Apparently they’re pretty mainstream they’ve followed the human laws since they were set. So I don’t think we need to worry about them, at least it’s not a nest,” A nest of vampires were the ones slayers went after. A nest is basically a group of blood thirty adult vampires with god complexes. They don’t follow the rules of the progressive society, still hunting and feeding off of humans. If a member of a nest dies, the group goes out to turn a human to replace that member. Which is why players always had to made sure to kill all of the nest members.

“That’s good that they’re an actual family. Do you know all their names? Have you seen any of them?” Dean was curious how much he brother actually knew before telling him about Cas.

“No, I just got into town today Dean. The main names I know are Chuck, Amara and Castiel.” Dean’s heart stopped momentarily, why did his brother know Castiel?

“Why just those ones?”

“Because they’re the most dangerous ones.” Dean was sweating. Of course Cas was one of the most dangerous ones. Of course. And who was Amara? Cas hadn’t mentioned her.

“I’m most worried about Amara. She has a dark past for sure, even after the human laws were set. That family seems to get away with a lot. They must be important somehow, I need to look into more.” Sam looked tried and stressed. Dean felt bad, he needed to help his brother out. Tell him what he knows.

“It’s because they’re royalty to the vampires. That Chuck you mentioned he’s like the King off all vamps in North America.” Now Dean was getting a very pointed look from his brother.

“How in the hell-“ Dean raised his hand, stopping Sam from speaking. “Let me talk and I’ll tell you how I know everything.”

Dean paused thinking of Benny, which made him think of his neck. Was the bite mark still there? Sam hasn’t mentioned them if it was.

“So that vampire that you mentioned earlier, that’s all dangerous or whatever. Well, Castiel and I we’re kind of friends.” Dean said so fast he wasn’t sure if Sam caught it. By the look on Sam’s face, he caught it. Dean was going to stick with just friends for right now. Ease Sam into that conversation.

Sam didn’t say anything so Dean continued, “Um Cas has been coming into the Roadhouse every night since he moved here and we talk sometimes, so I know some stuff.” That was kind of true. Dean left out the part about Cas being invited into their home twice, or the fact that Cas freaking stalked Dean his first night here.

“Okay, and this vampire just up and told you that his family is all important?” Sam said suspiciously. Sam knew better then anybody that vampires are very private and won’t talk about their families to just anybody.

“Well no, Benny told me. Benny is a vampire that works for the Shurley family.” Again Dean left out some details. It’s all grey, Sam doesn’t need to know Deans sex life.

“Benny? Shurley family?” Sam said slowly.

“Yeah, he lives in the next town over.” Dean nodded, he was growing in confidence, almost seeming smug by how much he got to know about Castiel’s family.

“I can tell you the name of all of Chuck’s kids and the order they were born in,” there’s his smugness.

“Did Benny tell you their names?”

“No, Cas told me that.” Dean smiled.

“Cas?” Deans smile faded, Sam was getting angry.

“Yeah, I call him that. It’s like a nickname… kinda like Sammy.” Dean said sarcastically.

Sam glared at Dean for along time. Dean shifted uncomfortably, “Look man it’s not a big deal. You said they’re mainstream. Mainstreamers mingle with humans, that’s just the way it is. I don’t know why you’re acting all pissy about it.”

“No you’re right Dean. I’m sorry, you can be friends with the vamp. It doesn’t bother me.” Dean knew it bothered Sam. Sam could never get over how Dean stopped slaying, Sam knew Dean hated it but Sam figured that Dean should hate the things that killed their parents more then he did. Sam never understood how that wasn’t important to Dean.

“Oh and I have a date tonight after work,” Dean mentioned cheerfully. This seemed to put Sam in a better mood.

“No shit? A date? YOU? Wow must be special, unless this is just a sex date.” Sam rolled his eyes.

“It’s not a sex date. It’s an actual date.” Dean got nervous suddenly.

“Well it’s about time someone tried to tame the beast that is Dean Winchester. What’s the name of this lucky man or woman?”

“Castiel.”


End file.
